Hybrid Child
by hanzabilah
Summary: Hybrid Child adalah robot android yang tumbuh dari cinta yang diberikan pemiliknya kepadanya. Bagaimana jika kau punya Hybrid Child dan mulai sangat mencintainya? Apakah kau bisa selalu bersama Hybrid Child itu? BL;yaoi;shounen-ai;boyxboy;ChanBaek;BaekYeol
1. Chapter 1

**Hybrid Child**

 **By: Hanzabilah & lhr**

 **Disclaimer: Terinspirasi dari anime "Hybrid Child" by Shungiku Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 1**

Byun Baekhyun, itulah namaku. Anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya pemilik perusahaan "Byun Ent." yang bergerak di dunia _entertainers._ Banyak sekali aktor dan aktris terkenal yang berada di perusahaan keluargaku ini.

Ibuku adalah seorang aktris terkenal dan ayahku adalah penyanyi _ballad_ terkenal. Terlahir dari keluarga _entertainers_ membuatku ingin menjadi seperti orang tuaku itu. Walau mereka tak memaksa diriku untuk menginjakkan kaki ke dunia hiburan, tapi aku, dengan keinginanku sendiri. Aku ingin bisa menjadi aktor atau penyanyi seperti ibu dan ayahku.

Tapi, sepertinya aku tak punya bakat apapun. Umurku sekarang sudah 9 tahun, tapi aku tak bisa bernyanyi seindah ayahku. Aku juga takut dengan keramaian, padahal aku ingin menjadi seperti ibuku yang selalu tampil di hadapan banyak orang.

Hal itu bukanlah hal yang kupermasalahkan sekarang. Aku tak akan menyerah dan terus berlatih agar bisa menggapai keinginanku itu. Tapi, yang jadi masalahku saat ini adalah, aku merasa kesepian. Orang tuaku selalu bekerja dari pagi hingga malam. Mereka selalu sibuk, dan tak ada waktu untuk menemaniku atau hanya sekedar berbicara 5 menit denganku.

Di rumah aku selalu ditemani oleh pelayan-pelayanku. Tapi hal itu tak menghilangkan rasa kesepianku. Orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk _home schooling_ karena takut jika aku bersekolah di sekolah umum akan ada orang yang ingin mencelakaiku. Guru _Home schooling_ adalah orang yang baik. Guruku selalu bisa menghilangkan rasa kesepianku, untuk sementara. Ketika guruku selesai mengajar, rasa kesepianku datang lagi. Aku sendiri lagi.

Suatu hari, kami sedang belajar bahasa inggris. Aku sedang tak mood ingin belajar. Aku hanya mendengarkan apa yang guruku terangkan. Tiba-tiba, guruku berhenti menerangkan. Aku menatap ke arah guruku. Kelihatannya dia tau kalau aku saat ini sedang _badmood_. Guruku tersenyum ke arahku.

"Ah, Lee s-sonsaengnim. Mianhae. Aku tak memperhatikan sonsaengnim", kataku.

"Tak apa. Oh ya, apa kau mau dengar cerita tentang teman sonsaengnim?", katanya sambil menutup buku bahasa inggris yang guruku pegang.

Aku mengangguk dan guruku mulai membuka ceritanya. "Jadi, sonsaengnim punya teman. Dia tak seberapa cerdas seperti sonsaengnim. Tapi, sonsaengnim terkejut ketika dia berhasil menciptakan sesuatu yang tak bisa aku ciptakan"

Aku mendengarkan cerita guruku itu. Terdengar menarik sekali.

"Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dulunya dia anak yang periang dan jahil. Tapi, dia berubah ketika orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Dia berubah menjadi pendiam dan penyendiri. Hanya sonsaengnim yang bisa menghiburnya", lanjutnya.

"Kasian sekali. Lalu, apa yang terjadi Lee sonsaeng?", aku penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita guruku itu. Aku ingin tau, apa yang dia buat hingga membuat guruku yang hebat ini terkejut.

"Karena tak mau terjebak dengan masa lalunya. Dia membuat sebuah percobaan yang bisa dibilang hal mustahil bagi semua orang. Dia menciptakan robot android yang jika diberi banyak cinta oleh pemiliknya maka robot itu akan tumbuh layaknya manusia. Bukan sebuah mesin mekanik atau manusia. Entah sihir apa yang ia berikan kepada semua robot android ciptaannya itu. Hal itu membuat orang heboh dan banyak yang ingin membeli robot androidnya itu. Tapi, dia tak mau menjual ciptaannya ke sembarang orang dan sangat berhati-hati."

Guruku terus bercerita mengenai temannya dan ciptaan temannya yang diberi nama _Hybrid_ itu. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam sambil terus kagum dengan temannya.

"Jadi, Baekhyunie. Apa kau mau sonsaeng mintakan satu _Hybrid_ Child itu untuk kau jadikan teman di rumah? Sonsaeng juga punya satu di rumah. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya. Teman sonsaengnim itu memberikannya ke sonsaengnim untuk menemani sonsaengnim yang tinggal sendiri di rumah"

Mataku langsung terbuka lebar mendengarnya. Aku ingat saat bertemu dengan _Hybrid Child_ milik guruku itu. Aku kira dia orang biasa. _Hybrid Child_ milik Lee sonsaeng bernama Kyuhyun. Dia sangat baik. Guruku pernah mengajaknya ke rumah saat mengajarku, makanya aku tau.

Mendengar sonsaeng akan memintakan satu _Hybrid Child_ untukku, itu sangat membuatku senang. Aku tak akan kesepian lagi!

"Besok aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat teman sonsaengnim itu. Mintalah izin orang tuamu ya. Besok sonsaeng akan menjemputmu jam 10.", kata Lee sonsaeng dan kujawab dengan anggukan penuh semangat.

Esoknya, aku pergi bersama guruku ke tempat temannya itu. Kyuhyun juga ikut. Kami bertiga sekarang sedang dalam perjalan menuju rumahnya.

Rumah temannya itu sangaaat jauh, katanya itu untuk menjauhkan ciptaannya dari publik yang terus penasaran dengan dirinya. Daerah rumah teman guruku itu berada di sekitar daerah pedesaan yang cukup damai. Ketika kami sampai, kami sudah disambut oleh beberapa pelayannya.

Rumah yang besar, dengan corak kebudayaan tradisional korea. Banyak sekali foto terpajang di dinding. Terdapat banyak foto Lee sonsaeng dan seorang anak laki-laki. Mungkin itulah teman guruku yang kemarin ia ceritakan.

"Ah sudah lama sekali kau tak kesini. Kelihatannya Kyuhyun tumbuh semakin besar, ya", kata seseorang dengan suara berat dari arah pintu masuk ruang tamu.

"Ya, tapi, setahun bukannya tak seberapa lama, Yunho?"

"Hahahaha tapi bagiku itu lama Sungmin"

Lee sonsaeng dan temannya berbincang-bincang cukup lama sekali. Aku mendengar sedikit pembicaraan mereka. Aku iri dengan guruku yang masih mempunyai seorang teman dan bercanda dengannya. Sementara aku, tak satupun anak sebayaku yang kukenal.

Kemudian, mereka menghentikan pembicaaan dan beralih menatap diriku. Teman guruku yang bernama Yunho itu menghampiriku. "Aku dengar tentang dirimu dari Sungmin. Kau kesini ingin _Hybrid Child_ ciptaanku kan? Aku akan memberikan satu untukmu untuk kau jadikan teman. Berikan dia banyak cinta dan kasih sayang, dia pasti akan tumbuh besar seperti seorang manusia", jelasnya kepadaku.

Aku senang sekali. Sebentar lagi aku akan mendapat seorang teman yang akan menemaniku setiap waktu di rumah. Yunho hyung menyuruhku untuk ikut dengannya. Dia membawaku ke tempat yang di dalamnya banyak sekali boneka-boneka calon untuk dijadikan _Hybrid Child._

Yunho hyung menunjukkan 3 _Hybrid Child_ yang baru diselesaikannya. 2 yeoja dan 1 namja. Robot android yang yeoja itu sangat cantik seperti putri kecil. Tapi, entah mengapa aku sangat ingin yang namja. Rambutnya coklat dan sedikit ikal. Telinganya khas seperti telinga kurcaci.

"Nah, apa kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu, Baekie?", tanya Lee sonsaeng.

Aku mengangguk dan menunjuk robot android yang namja. "Aku ingin itu, sonsaengnim", kataku. Yunho hyung mengambil robot itu dan memberikannya kepadaku. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dariku, mungkin jika dia berdiri tubuhnya setinggi pundakku. Begitu diberikan aku langsung memeluknya.

"Jagalah dia baik-baik. Besok pasti dia akan bangun, dan ketika dia bangun lalu kau panggil dia dengan nama yang kau berikan, sedikit demi sedikit pasti dia bisa meresponmu dengan baik", jelas Yunho hyung

Aku mengerti. Kemudian Lee sonsaeng mengantarku pulang. Di rumah Lee sonsaeng menjelaskan tentang robot android ini ke ayah dan ibuku. Ayah dan ibu tak keberatan jika untuk menjadi teman untukku.

Esoknya..

Robot android itu terbangun. Dia duduk di kursi meja belajarku. "Dia sudah bangun", gumamku. Aku ingin memanggilnya, tapi aku bingung mau memanggilnya apa. Aku belum memberikan dia nama.

Lalu aku mendapat nama yang bagus. "Chanyeol! Chanyeol!", panggilku sambil mendekat ke arahnya.

Aku memutar kursi belajarku dan membuat dia menghadap diriku. "Tu-an?", katanya. "Namamu Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol! Jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil aku Baekhyun atau Baekie, ara?", aku menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya. Kelihatannya dia mulai mencoba untuk merespon diriku.

"Aku.. Chan-yeol?"

"Iya, kau Chanyeol!"

"B-baekie?"

"Iya, namaku Baekie. Chanyeolie"

Chanyeol terus menatap diriku. Kemudian dia tersenyum. "Baekie!", panggilnya. Aku senang dia mulai merespon. Aku langsung memeluknya dan terus menyebutkan namanya.

Sudah 6 bulan berlalu. Chanyeol semakin pintar dan sudah terlihat seperti anak manusia. Kemana aku pergi, pasti Chanyeol akan mengikuti. Orang-orang daerah rumahku pasti tau, jika ada Baekhyun pasti ada Chanyeol.

Aku dan Chanyeol selalu bermain bersama di taman. Aku dan Chanyeol tak pernah terpisahkan. Ibuku sampai gemas denganku dan Chanyeol. Pernah sekali ibu membawa Chanyeol pergi keluar. Aku langsung menangis keras dan begitu pula Chanyeol. Sejak Chanyeol ada di sampingku, rasa kesepianku hilang. Aku dan Chanyeol selalu bersama. Chanyeol ada segalanya untukku. Aku harap kami selalu bersama selamanya.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hello readers! Mian ye kalo author ga ngepost ff lama. Soalnya mulai sibuk sama sekolah nih.**

 **Sama, author gada inspirasi buat ngelanjutin atau ngebuat ff. Otak lagi buntu _**

 **Ini bisa bikin ff Hybrid Child pas temen author cerita, ada anime bagus judulnya Hybrid Child.**

 **Author kepo terus liat di animania, dan eh iya ternyata emang bagus! Bikin nangis juga T-T**

 **Author jadi terinspirasi buat ff cast-nya baekyeol, karena bagi author baekyeol cocok meraninnya(?) Ini juga author buat bareng temen author yang sharing2 inspirasi(?)  
**

 **Mian juga author ga bales review kalian, paling2 author bales "Terima kasih udah review dan suka sama ceritanya!". Tapi emg iya sih author mau bilang itu bagi yang udh review tapi blm author bales(?)**

 **Mian juga (lagi) kalo ceritanya sedikit agak ngawur, dan ini bukan maksud menjiplak. Kan udh author tulis di disclaimernya terinspirasi anime Hybrid Child, sama yang buat author tulis juga hasil ngesearch di mbah gugel.**

 **Seperti biasa, jangan lupa RnR! Kasih saran dan kritikan juga boleh, tapi yang halus dan sopan ya!**

 **Salam dari adeknya Min aguS~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hybrid Child**

 **By: hanzabilah & lhr**

 **Disclaimer: terinspirasi dari anime atau manga "Hybrid Child" by Shungiku Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 2**

8 tahun kemudian..

Pagi menyapa dunia dengan ramah. Sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun melalui jendela yang tak tertutup tirai. Baekhyun dapat merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari yang menyentuh wajah cantiknya. Baekhyun sedikit terganggu dengan itu, dia menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Baekhyun dibuka oleh seseorang. Terlihat seorang namja tinggi masuk dan mendesis ketika melihat Baekhyun masih tertidur pulas di kasurnya.

"Aishh Byun Baekhyun!", kesalnya.

Namja itu langsung menarik paksa selimut Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika selimutnya ditarik oaksa. Alhasil, Baekhyun akhirnya terbangun. Terbangun dengan wajah kusut karena masih mengantuk.

"Aduh Chanyeol! Aku masih ngantuk, nih!", teriak Baekhyun.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kemarin kau menonton drama sampai larut malam. Pagi ini kau ada kursus menyanyi lalu ada kursus menari kemudian sorenya kau ada _home schooling_ dengan Lee Sungmin sonsaengnim", Chanyeol -namja itu- menjelaskan semua jadwal Baekhyun hari ini.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Dia malas melakukan semua itu. Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di kasur. Tapi Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun terbangun dan kali ini sudah tidak berada di atas kasur.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi dan menyuruh Baekhyun mandi. Baekhyun terpaksa menurut. Jika tidak, Chanyeol pasti akan mengadukan kemalasannya ke ibunya.

"Dasar bawahan kesayangan eomma", kata Baekhyun.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan hanya karena permintaan Nyonya Byun, tapi juga untuk kebaikanmu Baekie", kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesis lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Baekhyun mulai mengomel dan bergumam tak jelas.

"Aku tak percaya Chanyeol akan tumbuh menjadi seperti ini. Dia sudah melebihi tinggiku. Dia lebih pintar dariku. Bahkan, dia juga lebih berbakat dariku. Sebal….", gumam Baekhyun.

Ya, 8 tahun lalu Chanyeol masih seperti anak kecil yang baru belajar tentang banyak hal. Baekhyun masih terbilang baru memiliki Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol adalah _Hybrid Child_ pemberian Yunho, yang menciptakan _Hybrid Child_ , dengan cinta yang Baekhyun berikan kepadanya, Chanyeol bisa tumbuh seperti sekarang. Juga perkembangannya pun pesat. Chanyeol yang dulunya seperti adik bagi Baekhyun, sekarang menjadi kakak bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang mengurus Baekhyun. Mulai dari mengatur jadwal nya hingga mengatur keperluannya. Memang sudah seperti seorang kakak sekaligus pelayannya saja.

Tak lama, Baekhyun menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya. Chanyeol sudah menunggu Baekhyun dan sudah mempersiapkan pakaiannya. "Aku akan ke ruang makan untuk melihat apa makanan untukmu sudah siap", izin Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan setelah itu Baekhyun memulai lagi aksi mengomelnya.

"Ahh aku malas mau kursus menyanyi. Bosan rasanya, aku sudah kursus selama 4 tahun. Suaraku juga sudah bagus. Kursus menari juga. Aku tak ingin jadi penari balet!", omel Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus mengomel sampai ia selesai berpakaian. Lalu Baekhyun turun ke bawah untuk sarapan paginya. Di meja makan sudah tersedia roti, puding, dan susu. Di sana juga ada ibu dan ayahnya. Baekhyun duduk dan memulai memakan puding yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Baekhyunie hari ini kau ada kursus ne? Jangan lupa sampaikan salam eomma untuk guru vokalmu ne", kata ibu Baekhyun.

"Ne eomma", jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun selesai memakan puding nya lalu meminum susu sambil memakan roti selai strawberry nya. "apa kau ingin tambah susunya, Baekie?", tanya Chanyeol. "Tak perlu. Ini sudah cukup". Chanyeol pergi setelah mengambil piring puding Baekhyun yang sudah kosong.

"Chanyeol, apa kau sudah makan?", tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terhenti, "Ne, aku sudah makan", balasnya.

"Jinjja? Keotjimal!", Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Dia sudah makan dengan kita kok Baekhyun. Kau sangat khawatir ya dengan Chanyeol. Dia kan juga anak kami jadi kami tadi menyuruhnya makan sebelum membangunkanmu", kali ini ayah Baekhyun yang membalas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur. Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya. Dia kesal, sejak orang tuanya menganggap Chanyeol sudah seperti anak mereka, Chanyeol jadi disuruh untuk menjadi kakak untuk Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol menjadi adiknya.

"Chanyeol, nanti ketika kau mengantar Baekhyun kursus tolong ambilkan gaunku di _laundry_ langgananku, ne", kata ibu Baekhyun lalu diiyakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kajja Chanyeolie kita berangkat", ajak Baekhyun. Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan orang tuanya di ruang makan. Chanyeol berpamitan dengan kedua orang tua Baekhyun lalu mengikuti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah duduk di kursi belakang mobil, sementara Chanyeol yang menyetir. Chanyeol sudah mempunyai SIM karena sudah lulus tes mengemudi. Sementara Baekhyun masih belum, dia sudah mencoba 10 kali tes mengemudi tapi semuanya gagal.

"Hari ini aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai kursus. Jadi jangan kesal seperti itulah", hibur Chanyeol. Baekhyun tetap cemberut. Dia tetap malas ingin kursus. "Walau suaramu sudah lebih bagus, apa salahnya tetap kursus sebagai latihan juga. Dan, kau kan masih tak bisa menari dengan bagus, jadi kau masih harus kursus menari", kata Chanyeol

"Kalau kursus menyanyi aku masih sedikit niat melakukannya, tapi aku tak berniat kursus menari. Masa seorang namja menari balet! Aku tak suka balet!", kesal Baekhyun

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kalau begitu izinlah ke ibumu kau tak mau kursus menari balet. Pasti ibumu akan mengerti", Chanyeol mencoba memberi saran untuk Baekhyun.

"Ne, jadi nanti saat waktu kursus menari tiba, ayo kita pergi ke taman. Aku lelah tiap hari harus _home schooling_ terus, kursus, dan lain lain", pinta Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita jernihkan pikiranmu hari ini, Byunbaek. Sekarang sana, gurumu pasti sudah menunggumu. Aku mau ke tempat laundry dulu untuk mengambil gaun Nyonya Byun", kata Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya memanas. Baekhyun menepis pelan tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan masuk menuju tempat kursusnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba aku begini? Cuma karema dibegitukan Chanyeol?! Byun Baekhyun kau pasti sudah gila! Chanyeol itu adikmu!", batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak fokus dengan kursusnya. Alhasil dia melakukan banyak kesalahan saat kursus. Baekhyun berulang kali minta maaf kepada gurunya. Ketika Baekhyun berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya ke kursus, selalu saja bayangan Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya kembali lagi.

Sepulang kursus, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi ke taman. Kebetulan taman sedang sepi, Baekhyun bisa leluasa melepas kepenatannya. Dari berlari kesana kemari hingga bernyanyi bermacam-macam lagu keras-keras.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat perilaku Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menertawainya. "Chanyeol, kenapa kau tertawa?", tanya Baekhyun. "Memangnya tidak boleh ya? Habisnya kau _childish_ sekali. Haha", goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal lalu mencekik pelan leher Chanyeol. "Kau mau mati hah? Aku tidak seperti itu! Aku tak suka jika dibilang seperti anak kecil!", kesalnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Kau tak suka dibilang seperti anak kecil. Tapi aku suka melihatmu seperti itu, Baekie", kata Chanyeol.

Sontak Baekhyun terkejut dan menjauh dari Chanyeol, melepas tangannya dari leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyentuh kedua pipinya. Rasa hangat dari tangan Chanyeol masih terasa. Kemudian muncul rona merah di pipinya hingga ke telinganya.

"Baekie wae?", tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun tak berani melihat Chanyeol, dia tak mau Chanyeol melihat wajah memerahnya ini.

Grep!

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Pelukan erat dan… hangat. Baekhyun meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Tetapi percuma, Chanyeol lebih besar dan lebih kuat darinya. Baekhyun tak bisa lepas dari Chanyeol.

"C-Chanyeolie?", gumam Baekhyun

"Aku, mencintaimu, Baekie", kata Chanyeol.

Deg!

Jantung Baekhyun langsung berdegup kencang. Wajah Baekhyun makin memerah. Chanyeol jarang mengatakan hal itu, malah Baekhyun yang sering mengatakannya. Jadi ketika Chanyeol mengatakan itu, Baekhyun jadi senang. Tetapi rasa senang yang Baekhyun rasakan, bukan rasa senang seorang kakak yang dicintai oleh adiknya, melainkan rasa senang seperti seseorang dicintai kekasihnya.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menghadap ke arahnya. Baekhyun tak bisa apa-apa, ia hanya menutup matanya. Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Dan, cup! Bibir mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Baekhyun menggenggam erat ujung kemejanya. Chanyeol mulai perlahan mengulum bibir Baekhyun seperti mengulum permen loli. Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol yang mulai bergerak berlebihan, langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol keras-keras.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Tanpa melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya. "Ayo kita pulang!", titah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menuruti Baekhyun.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun hanya diam sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Baekhyun kesal, ciuman pertamanya di ambil oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus mengomel di dalam hatinya. Dia juga heran kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggitukannya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba lebih _care_ dari biasanya.

Karena perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah merasa sangat kelelahan, Baekhyun akhirnya tertidur. Baekhyun sudah tak kuat menahan matanya yang mengantuk. Dia sudah tak terlalu memikirkan keanehan Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini

"Kita sudah sampai", kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Anehnya, ia sudah tidak berada di mobil lagi. Tetapi sudah berada di atas kasur kesayangannya.

"Ini, dikamarku?", gumam Baekhyun. "Tadi aku tak berani membangunkanmu. Jadi aku menggendongmu ke kamarmu. Maaf jika aku akhirnya membangunkanmu juga", jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia ingin tidur lagi, tapi matanya tak mau menutup kembali. Baekhyun terus bergerak ke kanan ke kiri membuat tidurnya nyaman. Tapi tetap saja ia tak merasa ngantuk.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengelus pelan kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak terganggu dengan itu. Baekhyun malah merasa lebih nyaman dan akhirnya mengantuk juga.

Baekhyun sudah hampir terbang ke alam mimpi. Tiba-tiba, BRUK!

Chanyeol terjatuh di sampingnya. Baekhyun terkejut dan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat Chanyeol terbaring lemas di sampingnya.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeolie!", teriak Baekhyun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya beberapa kali. Baekhyun terus memanggil nama Chanyeol. Sesekali ia memukul pelan pundak Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol ireona! Ppali ireona!", teriak Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Part 2 sudah selesai, maaf membuat kalian menunggu~ Banyak tugas jadi membuat author ga sempet nge publjshnya segera-"**

 **Thx for reading! Hope you like it! Mind to Review? Thx before~ Sorry for absurd story line (?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hybrid Child**

 **By: hanzabilah & lhr**

 **Disclaimer: Terinspirasi dari anime dan manga "Hybrid Child" by Shungiku Nakamura Sensei**

 **WARNING: TYPO, CERITA GAJE, maybe boring tpi InshaAllah enggak(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 3**

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol ireona! Ppali ireona!", teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang tak kunjung bangun juga membuat Baekhyun panik kebingungan. Baekhyun turun dari kasurnya mencari kedua orang tuanya. "Eomma! Appa!", panggilnya. Tapi, di rumah tak ada orang. Hanya ada beberapa _maid_ yang saat ini ada di rumah.

"Tuan dan Nyonya sedang ada urusan. Apa Tuan muda butuh sesuatu?", ucap salah seorang _maid_.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Di kamarnya, Chanyeol masih terbaring tak bergerak. Baekhyun mulai sangat khawatir. Mata Baekhyun mulai menitihkan air mata. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama Chanyeol.

"Chanyeolie…. Andwae…. Kajima!", tangis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menangis dengan keras sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Lalu, ia merasa ada yang berdiri di depannya. Baekhyun mendongak. Baekhyun terkejut melihat Chanyeol sedang berdiri di depannya sambil memasang wajah bersalah.

"Baekie.. Aigoo aku tak bermaksud sampai membuatmu menangis. Aigoo mianhae mianhae!", Chanyeol menenangkan.

Baekhyun hanya membelalakkan kedua matanya. Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Mianhae, a-aku tadi hanya pura-pura pingsan. Tadi aku bermaksud mengerjaimu. Mianhae, kau sampai menangis seperti ini", sesal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali terisak walau tadi ia sempat berhenti menangis. "Chanyeol babo kenapa kau tega melakukan itu! Kau jahat! Kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku?!", teriak Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhasil memegang satu tangan Baekhyun lalu menariknya. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah berada di pelukan Chanyeol akibat tarikan darinya. Baekhyun terus menangis didekapan Chanyeol.

"Aku janji tak akan melakukan itu lagi. Aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu, Baekie", ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun bermaksud untuk menenangkannya

Tangis Baekhyun semakin lama semakin memelan. Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun. "Uljima Byun Baekie. Kau terlihat jelek jika menangis", hibur Chanyeol, ehm mungkin juga dengan sedikit ejekan.

Baekhyun menghentikan isakannya. Sebagai gantinya, sekarang dia kesal karena Chanyeol mengejeknya.

"Aku menangis juga ini karena leluconmu itu! Baboyaa Chanyeol babo babo babo!", teriak Baekhyun.

"Haha apa kau sedang menirukan idolamu itu? 'Babo~' hahahaha jelek sekali!", Chanyeol makin mengejek Baekhyun sehingga membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Yak! Chanyeol awas saja—", ucap Baekhyun lalu terpotong oleh Chanyeol.

"Awas apa? Tapi itu bisa menghentikan tangisanmu, kan? Nah gini baru manis. Seorang lelaki tak boleh mudah menangis!", ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Baekhyun terdiam melihat senyuman Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencari-cari apakah senyuman itu asli atau palsu. Baekhyun tak percaya jika dia benar-benar tak apa-apa. Tapi, Baekhyun tak menemukan kepalsuan senyuman Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar tersenyum karena senang.

"Kenapa tersenyum?", kata Baekhyun dengan nada sinis.

"Karena aku senang melihat Baekie kembali seperti semula. Jangan cengeng. Kalau aku pingsan lagi jangan nangis lagi ya", kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memukul pundak Chanyeol. "Pingsanlah lagi kalau berani!", tantang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aniya, aku janji tak akan pingsan lagi", ucap Chanyeol lalu memeluk Baekhyun lagi.

—

—

—

Esoknya..

Keluarga Baekhyun kedatangan tamu. Ada keluarga artis terkenal datang bertamu ke kediaman Byun. Baekhyun tau siapa mereka. Mereka adalah keluarga Wu. Keluarga Wu juga adalah pemilik perusahaan artis bernama 'Wu Media'di China. Mereka datang untung menawari sebuah kontrak kerja sama dengan 'Byun Ent'. Keluarga Wu ingin anak mereka yang bernama Wu Yifan atau Kris Wu menjadi artis dibawah naungan 'Byun Ent.'

Anehnya, mereka tak hanya menawarkan sebuah kerja sama saja. Tapi juga menawarkan sebuah perjodohan, Kris dengan Baekhyun. Orang tua Baekhyun diam beberapa menit memikirkan semuanya. Mereka setuju Kris jadi artis di 'Byun Ent', tapi tentang perjodohan mereka masih bingung. Jika mereka setuju , Baekhyun pasti marah besar.

Baekhyun menguping pembicaraan orang tuanya dengan keluarga Wu. Ketika mendengar kata 'perjodohan', Baekhyun langsung kembali ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan membanting pintu itu dengan sangat keras. "Kenapa harus perjodohan?!", teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang ada di kamar Baekhyun bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun, masuk kamar sambil marah-marah tak jelas. "Aku mau dijodohin sama anak dari keluarga Wu! Aku tidak mau!", kesal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengelus punggung Baekhyun bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. ,"Sudah-sudah. Lagipula bukankah Kris orang yang baik? Dulu kan kita pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia sangat baik kepadamu, Baekhyunie", kata Chanyeol dengan suara yang lembut.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan ini?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm… Aku kan adikmu. Aku selalu mendukung semua keputusan orang tuamu yang sudah kuanggap seperti orang tuaku juga", kata Chanyeol sebelum menampilkan senyumnya yang manis.

Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun tak puas mendengar jawaban Chanyeol itu. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol hanya berbohong mengatakannya. Tapi ketika Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol, tak ada kebohongan yang terlihat. Chanyeol benar-benar setuju dengan perjodohan Baekhyun dengan Kris.

"T-tapi, a-apa kau ti—"

"Baekhyun! Kemarilah nak ada yang ingin kami bicarakan", panggil ayah Baekhyun memotong apa yang ingin Baekhyun katakan ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengelus pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Ayahmu memanggil, cepatlah ke sana". Baekhyun kembali mem-poutkan bibirnya. Dengan terpaksa ia keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Baekhyun melihat wajah-wajah cerah dari orang tuanya dan orang tua Kris juga Kris sendiri. Baekhyun duduk di kursi samping orang tuanya setelah memberi salam kepada keluarga Wu.

"Baekhyunie, kita mau membicarakan sesuatu denganmu", kata ibunya memulai penjelasan

"Aku sudah tau, aku akan dijodohkan dengan Kris kan? Dan kalian setuju dengan penawaran perjodohan itu? Aku sudah dengar semuanya", kata Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun—"

"Aku tak suka dijodohkan, eomma, appa! Aku kesal dengan kalian semua!", bentak Baekhyun lalu pergi berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Orang tua Baekhyun hendak mengejar Baekhyun, tapi Kris menawarkan diri untuk yang nengejar Baekhyun. Orang tua Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Kris dengan cepat berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlari hingga ke taman belakang rumahnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena lelah berlari. Baekhyun memutuskan duduk di bangku yang ada di taman itu. Baekhyun sesekali berteriak kesal. Dia kesal, kesal dengan semua orang. Dia kesal dengan orang tuanya, kesal dengan Chanyeol, dan kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Eomma dan appa tak mengerti perasaanku, Chanyeol juga kenapa harus ikutan setuju dengan eomma dan appa! Kenapa aku terlahir dengan nasib seperti ini?! Harusnya yang dijodohkan yeoja bukannya namja sepertiku! Lagipula apa sih yang menarik dariku sehingga si Kris itu terlihat senang sekali dijodohkan denganku?!", omel Baekhyun.

"Itu karena kau cantik, baik, unik, dan juga manis. Aku tertarik denganmu, Byun Baekhyun. Itu sebabnya aku senang dijodohkan denganmu", ucap Kris dari belakang Baekhyun berada.

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar suara berat milik Kris itu. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tadi dia bilang tertarik denganku?", batinnya.

Kris mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya kaku. Dia juga tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris. Baekhyun terpana melihat wajah Kris yang ternyata sangat tampan jika dilihat dari dekat.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan imut, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dari magnet hipnotis sang Kris Wu. Kris tertawa kecil melihat Baekhyun yang begitu imutnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau memang sangat manis dan cantik, lebih cantik dari yang kulihat di foto", kata Kris hingga berhasil membuat pipi Byun Baekhyun merona.

Baekhyun merasakan suatu hal yang aneh. Rasa ini, berbeda sekali ketika Baekhyun bersama dengan Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ketika melihat Kris tersenyum, entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa hangat sekali saat melihatnya. "Ti-tidak mungkin aku menyukai Kris...", batin Baekhyun.

Di sisi lain, tanpa mereka sadari, Chanyeol, melihat Baekhyun dan Kris yang berada di taman belakang rumah melalui jendela kamar Baekhyun. Kebetulan jendela kamar Baekhyun langsung menghadap ke arah taman belakang rumah.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun dan Kris. Tetapi, senyum Chanyeol terlihat sedih tak seperti biasanya. Chanyeol memegang dadanya. "Aku harap, dia bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia. Lebih bahagia, daripada bersama dengan diriku, Baekie", ucapnya lirih.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Author Han dan teman author, author LHR mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya bagi yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri mau membaca ff ini dan juga menulis review nya.**

 **Author juga mengucapkan segenap permintaan maaf karena lama untuk mengupdatenya dikarenakan pada saat proses pembuatan, author Han dan LHR kehabisan ide(?)**

 **Author Han cuma nemu ide buat ngelanjutin ff Confession Game gara2 habis liat banyak fanartnya YoonMin(?)** **Juga author lagi galau nih, galau gara2 tadi author baca ff tapi ffnya ga dilanjutin sama yang buat makanya bisa tiba2 nemu ide ngelanjutin part 3 #gananya**

 **Banyak yang kepo pasti tentang kelanjutan ff nya? #plakk Tunggu saja next part nya! Maaf jika lama-lama ceritanya aneh dan ya aneh banget(?)**

 **Author akan berusaha membuat cerita yang lebih menarik lagi, walau akhirannya agak kurang menarik.. Once again, thx for everything! Lovelovelove sarangsarang muahmuah Σ―(** **〃** **°ω°** **〃** **) →**


End file.
